bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Benimaru Nikaido (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 840177 |no = 7157 |element = Tuono |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |description = Guerriero di bellezza sconcertante, Benimaru si trova a indagare su un misterioso torneo, girando il mondo seguendo le tracce ormai fredde di un criminale. A ogni passo, qualcosa continua a spingere il suo istinto da guerriero a non desistere. Giunto infine a un edificio diroccato in mezzo al nulla, strani simboli sembrano volerlo condurre nelle profondità dell'abisso. Al suo interno, trova un nero portale che si apre lentamente, e un personaggio familiare che ne varla la soglia. Sorpreso, segue l'amico nel portale, ma la sua mente viene travolta da una rabbia accecante. |summon =Perché merito la vittoria? Perché sono il migliore, ovvio! |fusion = Non chiudere gli occhi o non vedrai il mio splendore! |evolution = La vittoria mi spetta! Sono superiore a tutti e incredibilmente fantastico! |hp_base = 4795 |atk_base = 1820 |def_base = 1820 |rec_base = 1820 |hp_lord = 6850 |atk_lord = 2600 |def_lord = 2600 |rec_lord = 2600 |hp_anima = 7742 |rec_anima = 2362 |atk_breaker = 2838 |def_breaker = 2362 |atk_guardian = 2362 |def_guardian = 2838 |rec_guardian = 2481 |hp_oracle = 6790 |def_oracle = 2481 |rec_oracle = 2957 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 7 |normaldc = 49 |ls = Inondazione elettrocinetica |lsdescription = Aumenta ogni statistica (30%) - Aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (+1 e -50% danni) - Riduce il costo di BB del 25% |lseffect = +1 colpi normali (-50% danni) |lsnote = Aumenta di +1 (-50% damage) to each hit count & 25% reduction |bb = DM: Rai-Kou Ken I |bbdescription = Combo di 13 ATT di tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (+1 e 100% danni) x3 turni - Aumenta ATT (160%) x2 turni - Probabilità di infliggere Ferita, Debolezza, Paralisi (85%) - Aggiunge l'elemento tuono agli ATT x3 turni |bbeffect = +1 to each hit count, 160% self boost to Atk, 85% chance to inflict status ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Rai-Kou Ken II |sbbdescription = Combo di 17 ATT di tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (+2 e 100% danni) x3 turni - Aumento della barra BB sotto attacco (4-5 CB) x3 turni - Aumenta l'indicatore OD (7%) - Aggiunge l'elemento tuono agli ATT x3 turni |sbbnote = +2 to each hit count, 5~7 BC fill when damage taken, 10% OD gauge boost |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 17 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 17 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Rai-Kou Ken MAX |ubbdescription = Combo di 22 attacchi di tuono su tutti i nemici - Aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (+2 e 100% danni) per 3 turni - Aumenta ATT (250%) per 3 turni - Aumenta l'indicatore OD (35%) |ubbnote = +2 to each hit count, 300% boost to Atk, 50% OD gauge boost |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 22 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 22 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Super-velocità |esitem = |esdescription = Aumenta il numero di colpi inflitti (+1 e -50% danni) - Aumenta la velocità di riempimento dell'indicatore OD (150%) per 1 turno quando i danni subiti superano un certa quantità (7500) |esnote = +1 to each hit count, 150% boost to OD gauge fill rate when 5,000 HP as damage is taken |ccant = 49 |ccbbt = 13 |ccsbbt = 17 |ccubbt = 22 |bb1 =* * * * * * * |bb10 =* * * * * * * |sbb1 =* * * |sbb10 =* * * |ubb1 =* * * |evofrom = 840176 |evointo = 840178 |evomats1 = 40334 |evomats2 = 40334 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 40133 |evomats6 = 60224 |evomats7 = 750122 |evomats8 = 750122 |evoitem = Pietra leggendaria |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = |rare = 2 |notes = *(Edizione limitata 20-22 luglio 2016 16.00 CEST) *(Seconda edizione limitata dal 23 Febbraio al 3 Marzo 2017 16.00 CEST) *Mangiatore provetto di Mikado |addcat = King of Fighters |addcatname = benimaru 7 }}